


Hasta el último aliento

by BellaRukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Morality, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquellos que soñaban con un mundo justo y transparente no merecían ser considerados en seriedad. Él, sin embargo, no podía hacer morir sus pasiones. Para Hessefan n.n</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el último aliento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Antes que nada debo advertirles que este fic tiene pequeños spoilers del cap 80, están avisados.  
> Realmente nunca creí que pudiera escribir sobre Marlo pero ayer, mientras me preparaba para estudiar, me encontré pensando en él y en mi mente me dije "¡oh, un fic!" y un rato después me encontré con esto.  
> Se lo dedico a **Hessefan** , quien organizó un intercambio de fics en su livejournal y pidió un fic sobre Marlo.
> 
> Cuenta también para **Fandom Insano** (prompt #008 - _Corazón salvaje_ ).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

No era un soldado hecho para obedecer así como así, tenía un objetivo y un espíritu difícil de avasallar. Era disciplinado y comedido en sus tareas, pero de accesos subversivos fáciles cuando se tratara de acallar una corrupción.

Lo habían tildado de iluso y no pocas veces le habían nombrado idiota, porque aquellos que soñaban con un mundo justo y transparente no merecían ser considerados en seriedad. Ellos, simples policías militares, sólo existían para contribuir a fines innobles e inicuos y nada más que para respaldar a ciegas a los sucios cerdos que gobernaban.

–No los entiendo. No consigo entender que se limiten a cumplir órdenes que sólo disgreguen la armonía social.

–¿Otra vez con eso? Si alguien te oye tendremos serios problemas, Marlo.

–No me importa, Hitch. De hecho, me gustaría que alguien me escuche.

No poseía un tipo de naturaleza conformista. En el mundo existen personas que simplemente no pueden aceptar las cosas como son. Él se había enrolado al cuerpo de militares persiguiendo un único sueño y tenía la vista fija en el ideal que lo motorizaba. Solía chocar constantemente con compañeros que no apoyaban su inclinación, porque tener una disposición firme de faz negativa lo exponía a duras descalificaciones.

–Están ciegos. O definitivamente son como ellos, priorizando sus intereses personales por encima del deber militar.

–El deber militar es obedecer, Marlo.

–No, Hitch. Nuestro deber es proteger a las personas, no mandarlas al infierno.

–Pues si estás tan descontento con tu trabajo entonces presenta tu renuncia, no tienes que soportarlo, hombre.

–¿Renunciar? ¿Y volver a mi hogar para echarme en el sillón mientras todos empujan el mundo hacia la hoguera? Estás loca, Hitch.

–Entonces intenta detenerlos y haz algo para que las cosas cambien. Ve y rebélate contra ellos si es que estás tan indignado.

Con frecuencia era orillado a tolerar contestaciones ufanas. No obstante, entendía que el cambio debía comenzar desde el interior y que conllevaba un proceso lento, que significaba tener que aguantar restricciones infames y camaradas negados a cooperar.

Sin embargo, él sabía, comprendía que la paciencia era un elemento importante que no debía descuidar. Tarde o temprano aparecerían brechas ventajosas, porque en un mundo tan caótico nada permanecía estable por siempre. En algún momento tendría la chance de dar un paso adelante si continuaba moviéndose con suma cautela del modo en que lo hacía, por eso, mientras tanto, acataba sus tareas con atinada precaución.

Aunque en ocasiones había sido llevado a vacilar, nunca había sido realmente capaz de dar el brazo a torcer, no podía hacer morir sus pasiones. Tenía un corazón limpio y honorable que a duras penas podía silenciar. Tal vez se tratara de una personalidad concebida en el mundo equivocado, porque realmente Marlo tenía ambiciones que no cuadraban con el mundo que habitaba. Albergaba en su interior el deseo de vencer y no precisamente a los titanes; ansiaba terminar con todo el mal que amenazaba la paz de la comunidad, empezando por los poderosos jefes nefastos.

Tenía bien claro el tipo de autoridad a la que estaba sometido y, aunque fuera difícil, aunque pareciera completamente imposible, quería luchar como fuera para derribarla.

Tales sentimientos de honestidad se revelaban inconcebibles ante el ojo ajeno, porque lo cierto es que Marlo no era un soldado como los demás. Estaba consagrado a la realización de sus deseos, y por ello, también, era experto en suscitar las burlas de quienes lo rodeaban.

–Todos en la unidad están mofándose de tus discursos. Podrías parar con ello, yo también estoy quedando en ridículo...

–No te obligué a permanecer a mi lado, Hitch.

–¡Como si yo lo hubiera escogido!

–Entonces ve a quejarte con los de arriba. Son tan buenos escuchándote que seguro te cambiarán de escuadrón y todo.

–No harás que cambie de opinión. Ni que los demás lo hagan.

–Lo sé. Tal vez no lo hagan aun teniendo la verdad ante sus ojos.

Se lamentaba, pero no se permitía declinar. Proseguía, aunque fuera el único hombre que pensara diferente.

Desde el momento en que decidió ser un soldado supo que podía morir si tenía esos pensamientos, sin embargo era incapaz de atreverse a abandonarlos. Aunque estuviera sumido en una realidad plagada de injusticias y de muertes descomunales, las notas esenciales de su corazón lo obligaban a volver a creer, una y otra vez, en ellos.

Tenía una voluntad férrea aunque él mismo no lo percibiera.

Cumplía sus tareas aguardando, implorando porque alguna causa redentora e imprevista obligase al gobierno a disociarse. Podía decirse que aquello fuera una corazonada o simplemente el anhelo porque todo fuera a cambiar, el caso es que Marlo creía y aquello era su mayor ancla a la perseverancia.

Había encontrado el esperado respaldo en la Legión, y también encontró que una motivación tan insólita a la vista como la suya no era una mera parrafada ilusoria sin posibilidades de materializarse; Marlo encontró en la Legión de Reconocimiento el escudo y la espada que necesitaría para defenderla. Se le había presentado el instrumento para poder perseguir su meta, y además, se había encontrado con otros hombres que iban por el mismo sendero que él.

No estaba solo, al final de cuentas había otros idiotas como él obrando marginalmente mientras en la intemperie sólo se ponía atención en trivialidades y, en el peor de los casos, en la salvación del propio pellejo.

Con el tiempo pudo ver que las dificultades para avanzar eran vastas y que una infinita hilera de sangre había sido desperdigada durante el camino hasta entonces recorrido. No podía negar que aquel camino le producía temor, pero aun así, si era el camino de la justicia, no iba a recular, él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fin.

Para ganar se deben sacrificar algunas cosas, y más cuando se trata de conseguir un bien mayor. Cuando Marlo aceptó las condiciones de formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, corroboró que su vida pendía de un hilo, y contrariamente a replantearse sus valores, no presentó ninguna objeción.

–¿Qué me dices, Hitch? ¿Sigues creyendo que soy el único loco que quiere patear los traseros de esos cerdos asquerosos?

–No cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Si alguien nos pilla ayudando a la Legión de Reconocimiento será nuestro fin.

–Estaría satisfecho de tener un fin en esas circunstancias.

–No estás hablando en serio.

–No sólo estamos ayudando a la Legión de Reconocimiento, Hitch. Estamos ayudando a recuperar la justicia de la humanidad, ya no tendremos que obedecer órdenes que pongan en peligro a la población.

–Uf, hasta suenas cursi.

–Tú ríete. Me darás la razón cuando veas los resultados.

Se permitía sonreír, porque no estaba lejos de creer que la causa a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma lo llevaría a su fin. Llevaría esa causa a cabo con honor, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Tenía tranquilidad porque finalmente era partícipe de lo que durante tanto tiempo había esperado poder realizar. Podía regodearse, incluso, porque veía la victoria ante sus ojos.

Él no había nacido para quedarse de brazos cruzados. Era un guerrero y tenía un corazón salvaje.

-o-

Al final la suerte lo había librado al destino previsto. Marlo sabía que había cumplido su misión con integridad.

La tropa avanzaba al mando del comandante Smith de cara a la muerte. Tenía su corazón puesto en ello, estaba entregando su alma, sus sueños, su voluntad en pos de la humanidad.

Ahora tenía sentido, podía conferirle un significado a su existencia dando su vida por esa verdad que durante tanto tiempo había sido enajenada.

Marlo cerró los ojos, se aferró a esa certeza y avanzó junto a los demás soldados en tropel, brindándose por entero.

Había encontrado su lugar, sí. Podía morir tranquilo.

**Fin**


End file.
